Come Back to Me
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: My first OC. Please be kind enough and READ it. Summary: What if Kronos had a son, who is the god of time? OC x Thalia... Thanks for all the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first Percy Jackson OC. Please read and review… oh, and by the way, my original character is named Romulus and his sister, Fabiola.

Chapter 1: Romulus POV (the setting is after TLO)

"Uggh."

Sunlight streamed through my window. _Great_, I thought. It's Monday again. I got up groggily, and went straight to the bathroom. As I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, my eyes kept averting themselves from what they were seeing. The person in the mirror had pale skin, black hair, and dark eyes as black as night. He had a heart-shaped face, with a scar on the right cheek that started from the bottom of his eye down to the corner of his mouth. All in all, _not_ the ideal guy.

I can't believe this is happening. I had sacrificed so much. My life. My friends. My looks. My power. My godhood. Even Thalia. Gods, I wonder how she is doing now? She probably thinks I'm dead. Or worse, maybe she _hates_ me.

My name is Romulus Dustinian Halevy. Weird name, I know. Well, that's because me, along with my sister, Fabiola Clarisse Halevy, were aptly named after some ancient Roman names. Yeah, I know. Weird. Blame my mother. She is just crazy about Romans, although her roots were Egyptian. She told me once that our family was descended from Narmer, the king who united Upper and Lower Egypt together. Anyway, I and my sister are the twin children of Kronos. I know. Even weirder. But once you make a claim like that, even the sanest demigod will back off, especially if you give valid proof that it's true. We were not demigods, but not gods either. We were demititans, the offspring of a mortal and a titan.

I still remember our final battle. Kronos was invading Manhattan, and our forces were barely able to stop him…

_Flashback_… (A/N: this is my own remake of the battle of Manhattan in TLO. Percy isn't invincible, and Romulus is already the god of time and space, the counterpart of Kronos.)

"Retreat!" shouted Clarisse La Rue, while fending off two dracaenas at once. She stabbed at one with her sword, and it melted to dust at once. The other one was more cunning than its companion, making space between them after each strike. Unfortunately, it made the mistake of backing off too much, and was stabbed in the back by none other than Thalia Grace, my girlfriend. Gods, even while in battle, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her black hair twirled around her body, her electric blue eyes shone in the night, and body gracefully danced around every opponent she could find, turning them to dust, if they were monsters, or killing them, if they were enemy demigods. As the battle raged on, a strong flash of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield, blinding both sides. All I could do was put my shield in front of me, and prayed that no one would try to kill me from behind. Thank the gods, no one did. The flash lasted about five seconds, and as it disappeared, everything stopped abruptly. Some were frozen mid-scream, some while trying to run away, and even some while looting the stores, probably Connor and Travis Stoll of the Hermes Cabin. Then, a man with black hair, tan skin, kind golden eyes, and wielding a scythe stepped forward amid the chaos. Being a son of Kronos myself, time magic doesn't affect me. The same goes with my sister. But the man just continued to walk towards us while time has stopped, so I could only make one guess who it is: Kronos himself.

"Calm down, son." He said, after I raised my sword and shield. "I come in peace."

"Why should I?" I hissed. "You're Kronos, for gods' sakes! The moment I lower my weapons, you would just gut me like a fish."

He merely chuckled at my retort. "Oh, you mean you still haven't figured it out? Why I was capable of being reborn in this century? Why you're even alive?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. Fabiola came next to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to lower your guard."

"I know." I snapped, even though I know that she was right. This is Kronos we're facing. We can't afford to be careless. But still, he had a point. How was he even reborn in this century?

The first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Press the magic button and **REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still Romulus POV

Kronos sat casually in front of us. Although he seemed to not have a desire to chop us like lamb chops, him being here was bad. Really bad.

"So, Romulus," he began again. "You want to know why?"

I nodded my head.

He smiled. Not a fake come-closer-so-I-can-kill-you smile, but a genuine, fatherly smile.

"Come, let's take a seat." He gestured to a furniture shop beside us. It seemed that it was only half-destroyed by the battle. Inside, a telephone was even ringing.

He took a seat in a half-shredded sofa. Fabiola and I sat in another sofa in front of our father, being cautious that he could cut off our heads at any moment.

"So, let's begin. Where do you want to start?" he asked casually.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, first, how can you be here when you're leading the monster army there?"

"Easy. The one leading the army is only a third of me, and the one here is another third."

_A third of him?_ I wondered. Fabiola, on the other hand, fired more question rather than think about what he just said "A third? Do you _seriously_ think that we're that stupid?"

"Fabiola, stop." I said.

"Fine." She huffed.

Kronos looked at me in delight. "You finally got it, don't you boy? I guess you're my son after all."

"If what you said is true, then why aren't you joining his side then?"

This time, _he_ took a deep breath. "Let me start, at the beginning. You two already know that during the age of the titans, when I ruled over all of mankind, I uh, had relations, with Rhea and other titans, producing the cause of our downfall, the gods. Then the rest, you also know. What you don't know is that before I was chopped to pieces by my own scythe, I used what power I had left to break my mind, spirit, and body into three pieces, and hid them through time. The Big Three - Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades – are the personifications of the three main aspects of my entire life: paranoia, kindness, and hatred. Unfortunately, paranoia and hatred are the main aspects of the other two pieces of me, with me being the aspect of kindness. The first piece of me was the one chopped up, and now, the second part of me is out for revenge. But as for me, I know that my time is over, and I hated it at first. I hated the gods and mortals. But eventually, I came to love them and even sired them my most beloved children: you two." He explained. (A/N: I don't know if this is true, but just imagine that it is, for the sake of the story.)

Wow, that was a lot. But somehow, my brain was able to understand perfectly what he just said. " So you're saying that Kronos is actually a three-part being, with one chopped up, and another one, the one leading the army, is out for revenge, and the last one, you, are trying to help us."

He nodded.

"So how do we stop him, uh, you?" Fabiola inquired.

Kronos just stood up, ignoring her question, but before he left, he said, "The funny thing about borrowed bodies, the souls possessing them somehow always being discorded whenever they need them the most." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The battle continued to rage on, but now, I know what to do. I secretly left our army while they were recovering from last night's battle, and went off to find Eris, the goddess of discord and chaos.

There, another chapter for you. Sorry If I seemed desperate for reviews… So now, PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

Thanks for all the reviews! Now, here's Chapter 3 & 4!

Chapter 3

Romulus POV

Finding Eris was easier than I thought. Luckily, she didn't join the titan army. Hmmm… I wonder why? Anyway, I found her in an abandoned hotel room right here in the battlefield. Figures. This is the only place within a hundred miles where hatred and discord are greatest. She was lounging around, sitting on a posh sofa that wasn't even scratched, unlike the rest of the room. Two mortals, obviously a man and his wife, were dozing in the corner, oblivious to everything that was happening around them. I'll bet a hundred bucks that they don't even hear the sound of the nearby explosions from the Hephaestus cabin's traps.

"What brings you here, godling?" Eris asked, taking a seat in her couch.

"I have a proposition for you." I told her.

From the look on her face, I would say she was surprised. "Really? Interesting."

I told her my plan. Truthfully, I myself wasn't sure that Eris would keep her word, but If I didn't do this, we could all die. "You would know when to act. Trust me."

Eris smiled.

Chapter 4

-Time Lapse (this is the time when Kronos was already at the throne room, after he saw Typhon defeated by the gods)-

Romulus POV Still

Percy was beaten up, badly. He looked okay from my point of view, with no bruises or cuts on his body. But I knew that his strength was gone from the battle, and he was as useless as a broken radio. Fabiola and Annabeth were barely enough to keep Kronos at bay, and I myself was waiting, preparing for the perfect time to strike. Kronos saw Typhon being sucked down the whirlpool, and he yelled, "NOOO!"

_Now_, I thought. _ Eris, do it now._

She must've heard my thoughts, because almost immediately, Kronos screamed in agony, falling to the floor. Fabiola and Annabeth looked at each other in utter surprise, and reluctantly went nearer to him. Percy also went near when he heard the scream, despite being defenseless.

Eris appeared behind me. We hid behind one of large support columns that weren't destroyed by my father, and preceded with our deal.

What was it? I would give up my godhood, powers and everything, even my body, in exchange for Eris's help in getting Luke back in control of his own body. Why Eris? Well, since she was the goddess of discord, she severed Kronos' ties with Luke's body long enough for him to save the world. IT was a long shot, but it worked. Luke's scream filled the air, and I knew that it was over. He saved the world. Anyway, what would Eris even want with my powers? Even I don't know.

"I did my part. Now do yours." She demanded. "Say the oath."

"I, Romulus Dustinian Halevy, god of time and space, hereby relinquish my godhood, body, and powers, to the god of Discord, Eris, which could only be returned to me upon a heroic death." I my body instantly burned. Not physically, but I could feel that my body was on fire, burning away my powers and my immortality. Eris disappeared. I took a few painful steps away from the pillar, trying to get to my sister before the spell was complete. But the pain was too much. I collapsed, falling down with a large THUD! That would be heard by anyone in the room.

Fortunately, Fabiola heard it almost immediately. She turned to look at me, and her smile faded.

"Romulus!" she shouted. "Romulus! What happened to you?"

She ran to me. They all did. Seeing a god die in front of you without any known reason isn't very common, I suppose.

I groaned in pain. I know that I didn't have much time left. "F-Fabiola…" I tried to stand up, but the pain was just too much. I fell back down. Luckily, Percy caught me just as I was to fall face-down. Gods, that would've been painful.

"I d-don't h-have much t-time." I stuttered. Even my speech was slurring. "Did w-we win?"

Now, Fabiola was crying. "Yes, we did." She stroked my hair, just like when we were younger and she would stroke my hair to comfort me if I was sad. The only difference now is, I wasn't sad, I was dying…almost.

"That's g-good." I managed to choke out, right before I passed out, and I felt my body crumble to dust. I think I even cried, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see any of them for a _really _ long time. My only regret is, I didn't see Thalia before I was gone.

_End of Flashback_

What do you think? **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
